My Best Friend's Wedding
by JustMelody321
Summary: Athough we choose whom we marry, we dont always choose whom we love" Based off My Best Friends Wedding. MASHLEY. MultiChapter
1. The Message

**I was watching "My Best Friend's Wedding" last week and the idea sorta got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I thought about making it a Dasey but I thought it fit Mashley better.**

**Hope you like it =) **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Ashley or Mike or LWD**

"_Hey Ash, its Mike. I know it's been ages since we've talked but…whatever just call me."_

Ashley sighed at the sound of her old … well friend amongst other things. He sounded desperate to talk. But maybe she was just hoping he was sounding that way. She repeated the message and as she did old memories popped in her mind.

"_Mike!" Ashley called him from the inside the studio. It was closing time and she couldn't seem to find him. She walked to where to "Derek's bedroom" was placed in the studio. She walked inside and found Michael there sitting on (the/Derek's) Bed. _

"_There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. There about to close" _

_He glanced up and smiled at her. "Sorry, I just wanted to come in once more before I left"_

"_I know what you mean" She smiled back at him and sat down beside him on the bed._

"_There just so many memories here. It's like this where I became who I am today." He sighed sadly. It was the last day they were going to be shooting in the "The Venturi/Mcdonalds Home" The movie seemed to have been coming along nicely. _

"_I'm going to miss it too" Ashley said placing her hand above his. They had been dating for about two years, and things seemed to be going great. But both were worried of the future and all the projects of movies, shows, etc. that would pull them apart. They loved each other, that nobody could denied. Like nobody could deny there chemistry from the beginning._

_He kissed her lightly and smiled. "Promise me something"_

"_Anything" _

"_Even if we do ever break up, not that'll happen. Promise me that if we're both twenty eight and we don't have anyone, you'll marry me."_

_She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I promise" She'd never loved someone so much, and never had anyone who loved her as much as he did. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Michael kissed it away. _

"_I love you" He said as he rested his head on hers._

"_I love you too" She smiled. _

"_Let's get out of here" They both got up from the bed and left the room and the studio. Both clueless of what would happen. But both simply in love._

Ashley smiled at the memory that sometimes made her cry, made her wonder of what would have happen if things had been different.

She wondered what he wanted to tell her.

"Ash, come on!" She could hear her friend Liz calling her.

"Coming!" Ashley looked at her cell phone. She could always call him later. She tossed the phone on the bed. And got out of her room.

"What happened to you?" Liz asked her British accent hinting with every word. "The phone rings and you turn pale"

"Nothing happened, I just got a message"

"From who?"

"Michael Seater" Ashley said quietly.

"MICHAEL SEATER! The guy from the Life with Derek, your co star slash best friend slash old lover." Liz said shocked.

"Yep, that's the one." Ashley said as she sank down on her counch.

"What does he want" Liz said sitting down beside her.

"I don't know, but he sounded desperate to talk" Ashley said blankly.

"Ash, you don't he called because of the 'marry me in six years thing'" Liz said raising her eyebrows. "Do you?"

"No I don't think that" Ashley said uneasy. Somehow she knew he didn't want to talk about that, Michael had a 3 year long girlfriend.

"Well if you do you better not get your hopes up or you'll be in for a big disappointment Ash. Don't think he just broke up with what's her face just because you're turning 28 soon. "

"Don't worry about me" Ashley said laughing "I'm not going to get hurt"

"Whatever" Liz muttered.

"So what movie are we watching?" Ashley said, trying her best to change the subject.

"I've decided on Landon Carter" Liz said determined putting A Walk to Remember in the old DVD player.

"Sounds good" Ashley said.

The put the movie on but Ashley couldn't get her mind to concentrate on it. Her mind was thinking of the one she'd be-friended 8 years ago the one who'd broken, and stolen her heart.

**So what did you guys think; Love it Hate it. Whatever it is let me know. I'm naming the story "My Best Friend's Wedding" It will be somewhat like the movie but in a lot of ways very different .**

**I don't think you'll have to watch the Movie to get the story, but it's an amazing movie.**


	2. 28 To Life

**Hey guys sorry it took me awile to update this story. Just wanted to let you know that the charaters will in ways be like their LWD charaters. And this is an AU story so dont hate me if i get any personal information of them wrong. **

**aNWAY with futher or do Chapter number two. lol**

**28 to Life**

* * *

Micheal sighed as he put his phone down. What the heck was he doing? He knew it was stupid to call. But if he didn't then he would hate himself for it. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. Or think about her when he knew he shouldn't have. He was happy; he's career had gotten him movies and more TV shows.

One of which got awards.

It was also the one that had cause so much trouble for him and Ashley.

When the producers had asked him for it he'd been really excited. The show was called 18 to life. It was about two kids who on a dare get married. The actress he knew very well. She had red hair, green eyes.

He'd told Ash about it. And she'd been happy for him. She knew it'd be all acting, he knew she knew he loved her. But after the second season of 18 to life, things started to get tense between them. He should have figured about by then that things were downhill from there, but that was always his problem. Not figuring out in time.

He remember the first time he'd met her, in the audioning room. She'd looked so beautiful. He'd notice her because of her laugh. They'd been paired up together. The couldnt even get through the first lines without stopping to laugh or make comment. Something with her had just clicked

The first two season of LWD they remained close friends. He'd wondered where she'd been all his life. During their long friendship. They'd both dated other people. Both shared their number of broken hearts.

But it was around the third season when he finally had given up on the whole friendship charade.

......

_"Hey; have you seen Ash around" He asked Ariel._

_"Sorry no." Ariel said. "You look nervous"_

_"Nervous..No" He laughed uneasily. "Why would i be nervous"_

_"I don't know" Ariel said amused. "But i think it has something to do with finally telling Ashley of your undying passionate love"_

_"You have been watching to many movies." Michael said looking down at her with a hard gaze._

_She laughed. "She's in Coffee room"_

_"Thanks!" He quickly said as he dashed off the coffee room._

_He stopped at the door, he saw her there carefully putting the coffe into the cup. _

_He smiled and put his hands over her eyes._

_"Guess who"_

_She jumped._

_"Michael!"_

_He laughed as he took his hands off her face. "Miss me?"_

"_More than you'll know" She smiled back at him._

_Say it._

_His face turned serious. "Ash i wanted to tell you something."_

_She looked up from her cup to him. "What do you mean?" _

_"You're my best friend right?'_

_She nodded._

_"Well i think.. more like i know.. i..."_

_"Mike?"_

_"I'm in love with you"_

She'd been in shock. Cried a little too. But what he remembered the most were the 3 words she said back to him. The once he was painfully remembering now. She'd loved him too. And then he just threw it all away.

Anyways. As stupid as he was being, he needed her with him for this. She might not like it. Heck, she might even yell at him. But...

Well he guess he knew soon enough. Because the famous ring tone "Mama Mia" started playing. He'd never got around to getting a new phone.

"Hello" He said his heart beating faster than ever.

"Hi Michael." His heart welled he hadn't heard her voice in over a year. His fault. He was now figuringout that most of what happened was his fault.

"Hey Ash; How have you been?"

"Good, I haven't heard from you in a while."

He paused. "Yeah i know. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you're not the only one to blame here."

_Yes i am_. He stubbornly thought.

"Hows the shows going?" She asked him.

"As well as can be. But we have a break for 3 months. While they're showing the 5th season"

"Oh i guess thats good"

"Hows the dancing" He'd heard she'd quit acting for a while to pursue her dancing career. He'd even gone to pne of her shows. But that was a diffrent story.

Its been going well. We also have a break for the summer. But in September we start back again."

"Thats cool"

"Yeah..."

An akward paused filled the space for a moment.

"I don't mean to make you uncomterble or anything" She paused "But do you remember the last night of shooting of "Vacation""

Man, how could he forget. it was the frst time he'd asked her to marry him. Well sorta.

"Yeah of course i do i think about that night all the time."

She paused and he could hear her soft breathing. "Really?"

"Yeah" God why was this so hard. It wasn't like he was in love with her anymore. _He _was the one who'd broken off their engagement. _Just say it._ "But that's not why i called."

"Oh" He heard her disappointed voice say. "Then why did you?"

_Say it_

"I'm getting married."


	3. Info

**Hey guys! So sorry that this isnt a chapter! But before i coutinue on the next chapter I needed some Info. **

**Since i live in the U.S I dont get gossip about Canada. So this is where i need your help.**

**i need information. **

**Info on basically on Micheal seater and Ashley leggats life. Beyond what movies they made, tv shows they worked etc. I like info on there personal life. Like who they dated while shooting LWD and who their dating now. And stuff like that. **

**The next chapter is a flashback in when they met at the audition. So if you guys know any more about that it would help loads.**

**So if you guys could help me out. That be great! And if you guys help me out on this, next chapter should be out later this week.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Melody :D**


End file.
